Rain Clouds
by Kyrii-chan
Summary: At the age of seven, Oz meets the only daughter of the Baskerville family. The girl that was hidden away from society by her own father. They become fast friends and strike a promise that will tie them together forever. LOTS of OOC-ness ahaha.
1. Chaptire I

.:Rain Clouds:.

~Chaptire I.

* * *

.:Disclaimer:. So yah… we all know that I don't own the characters… Only the story.

A/N: So enjoy... ahaha what more can I say?

.:Summary:. At the age of seven, Oz meets the only daughter of the Baskerville family. The girl that was hidden away from society by her own father. They become fast friends and strike a promise that will tie them together forever.

* * *

"Master Jack and Young Master Oz... Master Glen is awaiting your arrival in the study."

A handsome blonde man was currently on the ground, a smile at his lips as he helped his 7 year old adorably cute son out of his black tailcoat.

"Daddy! Can I walk around Uncle Glen's house today?!"

Sparkles glowed in the boy's bright emerald gold flecked eyes, wide as he glanced around the room. His father, the handsome man, grinned and nodded.

"Sure! Only this time, please try NOT to break any of his vases an-- OZ!"

The man stood with a sweat drop and a sigh as he watched his short young son laugh while he ran away, looking back to hit the wall making Jack's eyes widen. He started to walk toward his fallen son who was currently rubbing his head painfully before he turned with a grin.

"I'm okay!!"

The maids and servants watched with amused expressions as the cute boy stood and brushed off his clothes, grinning wide with the print of the wall on his forehead. He laughed once again and ran off, disappearing into the many halls as his father watched with a small smile.

"Jack..."

Turning to face his dark clothed best friend with a frown.

"Right... let's get down to it then..."

* * *

"Where am I...?"

It didn't take long until the adorably cute 7 year old golden haired boy was lost, his emerald gaze scanning the huge back courtyard with wide eyes.

"Just when you need a maid they disappear..."

He walked down the open long corridor, his eyes catching on a tall tower that stood all by its lonesome self. One open door on top leading to a balcony where a petite dark haired figure sat with her dress around her. Oz grinned and walked toward the tower, happy the he had discovered a human being to talk to.

"How is it, Mr. Cheshire?"

An adorably adorable girl sat on the balcony, enjoying the sun and the company of her small black cat who meowed, lazily flicking its tail at her sketch of the open hallways. The girl pouted cutely, rolling her eyes at her cat.

"Fine! I don't need your approval anyways! I think my drawing is a masterpiece!"

She turned away from her cat stubbornly with the same cute pout before looking down at it as it continued to rub itself along her leg. Her amazing amethyst eyes blinked before she giggled prettily, taking the cat into her arms while standing up.

"I can never be mad at you, Mr. Cheshire!"

Smiling as she turned to go inside her tower, sketchbook in hand. Only the pained shouts and the cracking of branches made her turn back toward the balcony, she looked around before looking down, tilting her head at the figure of a boy who was currently groaning, his eyes closed and his mouth open. Aside from the weird noises and twitching movements he was making she would've probably thought that he was dead or something.

"Are you okay?"

His bright emerald eyes opened as their gazes met, emerald with amethyst. Then a smile came to his dirty cut face making her blink before giggling amusedly at the position he was currently in.

"If you wanted to get in there's such things called doors now!"

She laughed as he watched with a grin across his face.

"I knew about the door! I only thought if I climbed the tree it would be romantic and you would cling to me like in all those books that daddy tries to keep secret from me!!"

The girl blinked, looking down at him before bursting out in laughter, tears coming to her eyes.

"Come up! You look hurt!"

Oz grinned, sitting up from the pile of leaves and broken branches as he made his way toward the door, opening it and climbing up the marble spiral staircase. He reached the top and pulled back the curtain, blinking at the figure of the girl and her cat before marveling at the toys, dolls, books, and drawings that cluttered the floor.

"Nice place! Who decorated it?!"

The girl giggled, shaking her head, amused by his antics.

"I'm sorry it's a mess! Now come, sit down! I'll get the bandages and cookies!"

Oz grinned at his hostess, sitting down on the chair while holding up his head with his arm, he yawned. Sleepy... it was almost time for his nap.

* * *

"...Where is Alice, Glen...?"

Glen Baskerville and Jack Bezarius were both in Glen's office talking over matters of the future and past. Glen looked into the fire with saddened dark blue eyes.

"...She's in that tower... so I don't have to see her...--"

"Why?! Because she looks a little bit like Lacie?!"

Jack stood from his chair, shock and outrage clearly defined on his face. Glen shook his head gently.

"...No... It's because she looks EXACTLY like her... my beautiful wife......."

He turned to face his friend with a pained face.

"...Alice... she plays that tune named after her mother...... her favorite piece to play..... Jack... I can't... I just can't look at her...."

Glen walked to his table, sitting down to bury his face in his arms. Jack sighed, closing his eyes tightly.

"Glen... I came today with Oz to see how you were doing... but I also came to make you a proposition..."

The dark haired man sat up, biting his lip.

"...My proposition is for Oz and Alice to marry when Alice turns 18..."

Dark blue met emerald green as the men shared their thoughts telepathically through the air. It was a couple of moments before Glen nodded slowly; his gaze tired making him look much older than his original age.

"Very well..."

* * *

"So... you're not allowed to go outside... at all?"

The little 7 year old sat on the ground next to the petite 7 year old girl who hugged her cat with a sad smile.

"Yeah... daddy says that... no one should see me... so... I stay here..."

Oz watched the little girl sadly before shaking his head in refusal to give up.

"Oh-Kay!"

He grinned and stood up abruptly while Alice watched with a small tilt of her head, his bright emerald eyes looked down at her in happiness.

"I'll get you out of here! Come on! Find your jacket!"

The petite girl stood with a reluctant smile, watching as Oz ran happily around the room throwing around pillows and books as if her jacket was buried underneath. He turned to Alice with a grin as he cutely held up a pink blanket causing a pretty giggle to escape from her lips.

"Oz! Don't be silly! That's a blanket!"

Oz grinned at her smile as he continued to dig through the pillows while moving toward the beautiful black piano near the balcony, missing Alice as she started to walk towards a closet, opening the door to take out a soft pink petticoat. She turned to blink at Oz as he opened the little cover, his fingers stumbling over every tinkling black and white keys.

He turned toward her with a smile.

"Do you know how to play?"

Her lowered face lifted from the shadows with a sad smile as she walked over and sat next to him on the piano's bench.

"...Alice... What's wrong? I don't like that sad face on you..."

His small hands placed themselves on the girl's cheeks.

"Smile!"

The 7 year old gave a bright smile that caused Alice to blink before a smile of her own tugged at her lips. Her small hands traveled up to his cheeks as she pulled on them with a giggle at the weird noises Oz was giving out. She let go and they started to laugh together in that large room.

"Stay here, okay Oz!"

Pushing herself off the black piano bench to walk over to her small dresser, Oz watched amusedly as she struggled to reach the top dresser because of her height. She grinned when her small hands clasped around something, walking back to Oz and sitting down.

"Hold out your hands!"

The boy tilted his head and held out both his hands as Alice met his hands with hers, smiling brightly.

"It's a promise that you'll remember me!"

She removed her hands, smiling at him as he blinked down at the gold pocket watch, his fingers feeling the texture of the cover with interest. Looking back at her with wide blinking eyes.

"Alice... I can't-"

"Please Oz... Keep it and return it to me whenever we meet again!"

Her smiled reached her pretty amethyst colored eyes but Oz still looked reluctant.

"What if we don't meet again...?"

Worried emerald met soft amethyst but Alice just shook her head gently, her hands moving his hands to close around the gold pocket watch.

"We'll meet again... I'm sure of it! ...So please....?"

Oz looked down at the pocket watch before looking back up at his new friend, a soft smile moving his lips.

"Okay! It's a promise then!"

He moved closer to hug the girl tightly, the gold pocket watch glimmering from the light of the bright sun.

* * *

A/N: So that's the first chaptire of Rain Clouds :D if you enjoyed it please review! Thanks.

~Kyrii-chan.


	2. Chaptire II

* * *

.:**R**ai_n_ _Clo_u**ds**:.

--**Chaptire II.**--

Disclaimer: yadah yadah yadah me no own Pandora Hearts! ya ya you know the drift... (=_=)

**Authors Note:**

So yeah! Chaptire 2! Lolz I really don't care if this story is a flop or not cuz basically, ladies and gents, I'm hitting a writer's block =.=' yesh i know. Horrible. Anyywayys! Enjoy! I'll keep posting chapters for as long as I can :D.

* * *

Somewhere as the snow fell from fat clouds a large house burned with the staff in it, dead and bloody on the carpets. In a tower a girl sat in the corner, shivering, scared as she watched the bloody figure of her father limp closer and closer toward her with a sharp bloody knife in his hand.

"Father... please..."

Tears cascaded down her porcelain cheeks as she watched with wide eyes as the man came closer and closer. The knife was raised above her as she closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain that never came.

"Glen!! Stop!!!"

She turned her gaze over to the handsome blond man that stood with his sword stopping the knife from cracking her skull open.

"Uncle Jack!!"

Emerald eyes urged the girl to come to where he was standing and she did so, hugging him tightly while shielding herself away from her now demonic father. In another part of the large mansion styled house a boy of 15 turned frantically to look for his father amongst the throng of people that had come to try to put the fire out.

"Break!!"

A white haired man turned with a tired ash covered face.

"Where's my dad?!"

Break shook his head, turning when a man handed a bucket to him before running to get more water outside leaving the boy to look around worriedly. In the tower, the deranged man known as Glen Baskerville had taken out his sword and the two men had started a deadly duel while the 15 year old girl watched fearfully.

"Father!! Please!!!"

The girl sobbed as she hung onto her cat, watching with tear filled large amethyst eyes.

"Alice!! Leave!! Go and find Oz!!"

Alice bit her lip wondering what to do as she watched the steel clash; she shook her head before running out of the room and down the spiral staircase. Stepping on her dress and falling onto the marble floor at the bottom, warm arms helped her up as she found herself staring into the wide and worried eyes of a handsome boy.

"P-please! Uncle Jack, upstairs!! Help him! Please!"

The boy nodded with a grim look on his face, he supported her as she stood, handing her gently to his dark haired glasses friend who nodded as they both watched him run up the stairs, sword in hand.

"We must go, my lady! Please hurry!"

He led her outside, supporting her as much as he could as he started to lead her toward the burning house where another handsome ash covered boy appeared. They passed each other before the boy turned to look back with wide eyes.

"ALICE!!"  
The girl stopped and looked back, her eyes widening as the 15 year old golden haired boy ran over a relieved smile on his face as he threw her arms around the girl, burying his face into her hair while Alice cried in his arms.

"Thank God... Thank you God..." Oz hugged her tighter, his heart beating rapidly along with hers as they fell to the ground.

"Oz... Oh God, Oz..."

The boy pulled her away and smiled as he took off his glove to gently wipe her tears away from her face.

"Alice... Thank God you're okay..."

Alice smiled, shaking her head gently as tears fell quickly.

"Not now, Oz. Please.... Please help your father! He's in my room fighting my father.... Go!"  
She pushed him away while he looked shocked before his brain absorbed the words. He smiled before standing and turning to the dark haired glasses boy who watched with interest.

"Reo! Find a way around and don't let Alice see that... Please..."

Reo nodded as Oz nodded back before turning to run toward the tower after another look back at the girl who watched with worried amethyst eyes.

* * *

"Glen!! STOP!!"

Things turned for the worst since the boy ran into the room, trying to help only ended up in him on the ground with Glen's sharp blade pushed up against his throat. Jack's voice distracted the now seemingly crazy man.

"Why do you have to kill?!"

The boy on the ground took this opportunity to kick the older man away from him, rolling to dodge his sword that had swung down to where he was 2 second ago.

"Is it Lacie?! She is DEAD!!!! GLEN!!!! LACIE DIED!!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!! LACIE DIED FOR THAT WENCH!!! FOR THAT WORTHLESS GIRL!!!"

Jack's eyes widened at the man's proclamation.

"Jack... you're lucky.... when your wife died... she gave you a son that looks EXACTLY LIKE YOU!!!"

Glen fell to the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes and the tears that stained the ground.

".........Alice..... Looks exactly like my beloved..... Lacie..... My beautiful wife...."

He gave Jack a look that could kill through his dark mahogany eyes while the tears still trailed down his cheek, he stood and faced his former best friend. Oz took this time to rush up the stairs, hearing Glen's proclaimed hatred of Alice with anger in his eyes. He walked through the large doorway to Alice's room, giving Glen a look so venomlike to the man who sneered back at him.

"Oz....... Be sure to keep a close watch on her.... she'll be dead before your 18th birthday..... I promise you that."

Jack's eyes widened as he rushed forwards as Glen threw himself off of her balcony, disappearing onto the ground below like a shadow of the fire that burned his home. Oz stood there, his eyes cold as he gritted his teeth together, his fists clenched angrily.

"Bastard."

* * *

**Baskerville Mansion burned down!!!**

**The police have reported that it is the workings of a murderer, 83 deaths of all the staff. Pandora has confiscated the body of Glen Baskerville, only Alice Baskerville survives. More of the story on page: 4.**

"That's the story that Pandora fed to those vultures..."

Jack nodded from his chair watching as Oz threw down the paper, disgust clearly written across his face.

"Yes... Glen Baskerville is currently labeled as 'Dead' but Pandora knows better and their police have their eyes out for him so he should be caught...."

Jack glanced at his son through his eyelashes.

It was true what Glen had said... his own wife had dark hair and the only thing Oz had gotten from her was his sometimes demonlike behavior which could easily switch to his happy-go-lucky, innocent, and optimistic self with his, sometimes, bipolar mind.

"Son. Sit. I have something to tell you..." The boy sat, a skeptical look in his bright emerald eyes.

"Something tells me that this conversation isn't a good one..."

The elder man chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"Well... I don't know... it depends on how you look at it..." He leaned forward slightly, propping his head up with his arm. "...Oz... My precious baby boy... Since you were seven you had already been bethrothed to Miss Alice...?"

The next course of events went like this:

Oz standing, his face in the shadows before he started jumping up and down around the room happily, a bright grin across his face as well a small hint of a blush. He then collasped on the couch before walking to the window with a sad expression, turning to anger with him running to his father's couch to start beating it with one of the pillows until the feathers fell out in a mess on the floor.

The 15 year old boy returned to his seat in front of his father's desk with his brilliant emerald eyes dark with thoughts.

"...Can we... refrain on telling her... ?"

Jack smiled and nodded at his son who once again settled into the chair staring into space with darkness swirling in his emerald eyes.

"I want her to enjoy her freedom."

* * *

"Ahahaha I can't believe that you're scared of cats!"

"Psh! Mock me! I can't believe that you're scared of the dark!"

The Bezarius Household garden was an amazing place to sit and think while enjoying the smells and the brilliance of the many flowers planted there. Filled with colors that most people found calming... with the exception of two.

Here Alice and a dark haired boy of about 18 sat on a picnic blanket on the grass, here they sat and argued with no one seeing the ending.

"Hey! Using my secret against me! That's not fair!!"

"Yeah well, you laughed at mine! I think it's perfectly fair if I mock yours so, HA HA!"

Alice sat there butting heads with the 18 year old man known as Gilbert, both refusing to loose and both not noticing the crowd of maids and servants that had accumulated to watch them amusedly.

"Seaweed Head!!!!!"

"Psh!!... Psh!!.... Uhm.... Stupid Rabbit!!!"

The girl blinked while the man sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"What? How'd you get that?"

Gil sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know... since you like rabbits or whatever..."

He flicked at the pin in her hair that had a black rabbit on it while Alice looked at him stupidly before bursting out laughing while the flustered 'Seaweed Head' tried making up even lamer nicknames for the girl.

"Ahahaha, you're a funny seaweed head!"

She placed her hand on his making him look up at her as she smiled.

"But yeah, you're right! I do like rabbits!"

Gil looked at her before shaking his head, confused as to whether hate or like the girl in front of him.

"Who gave it to you?"

Alice blinked before smiling sadly, a smile in which a certain seaweed head decided that he did not want to see on the girl.

"...My maid... Madeline... she was like a mother to me..." The girl looked up at the sky, watching the puffy white clouds drift lazily by, uncaring. She looked at him with that same smile on her face, sad but accepting of her fate.

"She's probably happy now so I'm not complaining."

Amethyst eyes held in tears the girl refused to release as amber eyes studied her for a few moments. A hat was placed on the said girl's head, as Gil held it there.

"It's okay to cry, dumb rabbit...."

Alice's hands that were midair to try to get the hat off gripped at the edges as she lowered her head slowly, quiet sobs were heard as 'Seaweed Head' looked up at the sky with a small smile. In the shadows of the clustering crowd of maids and servants, Oz stood silently watching the exchange with interest, a small relieved smile that his best friend had managed to get the girl, who had been holding up a strong face since the 3 days she arrived there, to cry.

"Thanks Gil, I owe you..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So yah ahaha. That's chappie numbre dos! Review and let me know what you think. Seriously. If it sucks, grammar wrong, spelling sucks, TEL MEH!!!! I'm living off of your reviews so :D review! Oh and throw some ideas if you want! (_)'

Oh, and before I forget! Gracias, merci, danke, mahalo, grazie, arigatou, komapsumnida, and gratia! (It all means ty 3)

To all the people who have reviewed/added to favs/watched.

**^^:** Seriously honey? Get a fanfic account :DD but really thanks for your comment! Cheered me on chickie! You made my dayy XDD lolz I'll try updating... hopefully I won't run out of ideas!

**Red21:** You too, hun! Get an account so I can reply with nice comments :DD Thanks and I'll try and no worries about your english, it's good if I don't say so myself!

**Snush & Deviant-Discord:** Thank you for the story alerts ^_^! I appreciate it :D.

* * *


	3. Chaptire III

**.:R**ai_n_ _Clo_u**ds:.**

**--Chaptire III--**

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Pandora Hearts in any way shape or form... =3=

**Authors Note:**

_OhMahFreakingGAWD!_

I actually uploaded a chapter?! :0

ahaha it's all for you guys who kindly reviewed and faved (luvr you guys ahaha) :D

It's short... so... once again... writers block... ahaha...

enjoy? please?

if you don't then I'm sorry :(

* * *

"...So... remind me as to where we are going again...?"

A sigh.

"We're going to town to buy Alice some new clothes!"

Gil glanced at Oz who shrugged, his emerald gaze dancing with amusement.

"...Then why do I have to come along?!"

Sharron turned to face him with a glare from her usual mischievous pink tinted chocolate brown eyes.

"You're coming because we need someone to carry the bags."

"You're horrible."

The woman just laughed, waving his stab away. She turned silently to glance at Alice who sat next to her, head being supported by her hand as she looked outside of the carriage window. The cute petite girl whose father had hated her enough to try and kill her and everyone who opposed in that fire.

It was horrible. She didn't deserve it.

Her knowing gaze traveled to the young Bezarius heir, smiling when she saw that his gaze, which was usually empty as he daydreamed about God knows what, was fixed entirely on her...

And not in a pervy way.

"Oz are you really going to stay with this barbarian of a woman?!"

The blonde boy turned with a grin, just in time to see Gil get smacked in the head with Sharron's fan.

"Well someone needs to protect the women."

"Coming from a 15 year old! The hell!"

The said 15 year old chuckled lightly as a whole fleet of throw pillows hit Gil's pretty face.

"A 15 year old who could probably protect us better than you!"

"How so?!"

"I'm sure Oz wouldn't try stopping a fight by pointing a gun at a person!"

Gil gritted his teeth.

"And how many times has my gun saved your ungrateful butt?!"

_**THWACK**_

"You don't point the gun at the person who's holding the damn hostage!!"

Alice turned from her position, blinking as she watched the comical idiocy of the two as they fought. She always thought that there was more to the Sharron woman than met the eye, and here she was... beating Seaweed Head to a pulp with her fan.

"Damn! You're still sore about that?! It happened almost a year ago, you crazy hag!"

"...Uhm... Gil... It happened two weeks ago."

**_THWACK!_**

"Whose side are you on?!"

Gil yelled to his best friend who chuckled with that boyish grin of his.

When they finally rolled into town a good five minutes and 15,000 brains cells lost for Gil later the group had gotten out and stretched, yawning as they looked around the bustling town.

"What time would you like us to pick you up at, Lady Sharron?"

Oz turned to watch their conversation before turning to Alice who stood with wide eyes at the sight before her.

"_...daddy says that... no one should see me... so... I stay here..." _

His fists unconsciously gripped tight around the watch that lay in his pocket, the same watch that served as a reminder of her when their visits stopped five years ago.

She had grown and changed... so had he.

From the carefree smile and laugh she had been able to show him on that first day they had met in that damned tower, the way her amethyst eyes glowed as he read books to her or the happy blissful look she would get as she played for him on the grand piano in her so called room.

He knew it was gone.

Her eyes... after a whole week of grief and silent pain, she had sat there on that couch with him as they both listened to the problems of Glen Baskerville. Her damned bastard father.

Who knew what he had done to her in the five years that he had been forbidden to see her.

Locked up in her tower...

She smiled that sad smile of hers now.

The blank and empty looks she would give him sometimes.

And yet... she still refused to cry in front of him.

"Alright! Let's go!"

Sharron's voice shook him out of the thoughts that would plague him almost every night.

She was his fiancee whether she knew of it or not.

He would be there for her and do his best to return her to the same smiling Alice that he grew to love.

"What store first, Alice?"

The petite girl smiled a small smile to the woman who had adamantly told her to call her 'Big Sister'.

"Uhm I don't know... I haven't... been to town..."

Sharron frowned instantly.

Her rapture like gaze looked around until she saw a display window that held mannequins dressed in cute frilly dresses.

"Ooh! Over here!" She grabbed both of Alice's hands tightly, smiling. "Big sister Sharron will take care of you, don't worry!"

The petite girl held a look of pure confusion as she turned to Oz with wide eyes before being dragged away into the store with the two males following suit.

"Welcome to Daerion's! Where we make your dream dresses come alive!"

The man behind the counter, obviously handsome, was wayyy to sparkly for his own good. Sharron hit it off with him instantly, she grinned as she talked to the man, both glancing at a fretful Alice who was starting to have second thoughts about being in this particular store.

"I have the perfect thing!"

The petite girl blinked as she was suddenly dragged away once again, weaving past the many dresses that hung on racks in the bright colored pastel store. Meanwhile, Oz and Gil sat on chairs placed near the front of the store bored out of their minds with the occasional pleading from Alice and the evil cackles-- ahem... giggles? Of the pure evil woman they had grown to know.

"Forget this, I'm getting dinner."

Oz watched as his friend stood, leaving the store as he grumbled to himself leaving the fifteen year old to sink in his chair while staring at the clock on that wall with hands that moved ever so slowly.

"Okay! Presenting... Drum roll please!"

The store owner who stood nearby grinned as her tapped his fingers on the nearest rack in a fake drum roll with Oz watching with intrigued emerald eyes.

"Alice!!"

Sharron jumped to the side taking the curtain that separated the dressing room from the whole store. She squealed happily at her work while the store owner gushed happily at his dress put on the perfect model, Oz just stared with wide eyes.

There she stood, a shy smile on her blushing face.

She was wearing a dress, a pearly pinkish color that brought out the slight magenta hues of her amazing amethyst eyes. The dress accented her figure, hugging her petite frame, but it still managed to have the flowy loose look to it. A bright red ribbon was tied around her waist with a red hairband in her silky dark brown hair.

He just couldn't stop _staring_.

And the rosy blush on her face was quickly rising when she realized that he wouldn't look away anytime soon.

"Oi! The carriage is here and-..."

Alice's amethyst eyes turned to Gil who stood there holding their dinner, he studied her before sighing.

"For a stupid rabbit, you clean up well."

Sharron's vein popped, Oz blinked out of his stupor, and Alice tilted her head.

_Was that a compliment?!_

Gil sighed as Sharron started beating him with the bags of clothes she had bought for the girl, after saying goodbye to the store owner who had actually burst into tears when he took in his handmade perfection that fit the amethyst eyed girl so well. They had walked back to the carriage with smiles on their faces as they readied themselves for the long ride home.

Oz glanced at Alice who sat across from him, his eyes burning this image of her into his memories for hopefully forever, she caught his gaze this time and smiled that small smile of hers.

He grinned back.

_This wasn't over._

_These peaceful days are not meant to last._

As they rode out of the town, Oz glanced out the window at the dark shadows that were everywhere. One moved with speed as crimson red eyes met his for a brief moment before disappearing. The boy stuck his head out the window to search but to no avail, gritting his teeth silently.

_This was so far from over._

_

* * *

_

That's it.

:D

Chapter trois ahaha

Did this at **4 in the mornin****g** so you better be grateful!!!

D:

ahaha jkayy :P I care but not to that extent ahaha

But I really hope you guys enjoyed it... even if it was a _filler chapter_ ahaha =_='

I say it's far from over but I honestly have no clue if this is the last chapter or not...

hmm... I typed this up in a whim too... ahaha :/

so once again, sorry if it's crappy :(

Oh and **_THANK YOU_** to all the people that reviewed/faved/alerted/author faved (?) me and this story!!!!!!

**_I LOVE YOU ALL_**

^3^

and I'm sorry if I didn't reply to all of the comments... my computer was being a _fag_ :P

**Please review once again :) I greatly appreciate all of them! They make my day xD (the nice ones =o=) ahaha!**

Until next time??

_Kyrii~_


End file.
